


RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10 - ROAD TRIP

by browncowstunning



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, F/F, Relationship tags will change, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncowstunning/pseuds/browncowstunning
Summary: After Vanessa's elimination, the cast of Season 10 are angered by RuPaul and Michelle Visage's treatment of the Drag Race queens, and decide to quit the show.They decide to travel across the United States together, on a fun road trip, where there will be friendships, rivalries, and relationship trouble!When one queen is seriously injured, the queens discover that they're being hunted down... but by who?!





	1. The Beginning

Safe. She was safe. Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams couldn't hold back the sobs of relief and shock as she stood in between Dusty Ray Bottoms and Miz Cracker, who were watching Vanessa Vanjie Mateo standing alone on the runway. Kalorie's eyes blurred with tears as RuPaul told Vanessa to sashay away. All of the Season 10 queens kindly cheered and clapped for Vanessa as she walked to the back of the stage, where she turned to face the judges. Waving her hand, she started to say her last goodbye.

"Miss Vanjie."

Kalorie took a shaky breath and quickly wiped her eyes. She was safe. She had won the lipsync and could still compete in the competition. She was going to be okay.

"Miss Vanjie."

Dusty gently held Kalorie's hand, giving her a kind and reasurring smile. Kalorie knew she was loved among these wonderful Season 10 girls. They would all miss Vanessa though.

"Miss.. Vanjie.."

With that final 'Miss Vanjie', Vanessa tearfully walked off the stage, leaving the 13 remaining queens in a stunned silence. Camera crew swarmed around the stage as RuPaul chuckled away to Michelle Visage about something the girls couldn't hear. Aquaria looked down at her outfit, feeling suddenly insecure. Was RuPaul laughing at her?

"What's so funny?" asked Aquaria curiously, wondering what was making Michelle and RuPaul crack up so much.

"Oh," replied Michelle with a sly smile, "We were just saying that Vanjie girl wouldn't have been any good on this show anyway. Glad we got a chance to send her home early before people became too attached. She was just a filler queen."

The Season 10 girls froze. Aquaria paused for a moment, trying to understand what Michelle was trying to say. Monique Heart clenched her fists. The Vixen let out an angry breath. Yuhua Hamasaki narrowed her eyes. Aquaria was stood next to The Vixen and was shoved to the side as the angry queen pushed past her.

"Filler queen? What's that supposed to mean? Does Vanessa's work and personality mean nothing to you, Visage?" shouted Vixen angrily.

"Vixen, keep your mouth shut. This is a television show and Vanessa was brought into the cast so we wouldn't be full of big personalities like yours, understood?" replied Michelle Visage calmly.

"WHAT?!" Vixen was getting more and more angry, and Aquaria took a few steps backward, hiding next to Blair St. Clair, who looked quite uncomfortable with the emerging conflict. Vixen continued to fight. "How dare you tell me to keep my mouth shut! Are none of these queens important to you? Are we just all pieces on your chessboard, Michelle?"

RuPaul, who had been quietly watching the dispute, decided to speak up. "The Vixen, I will not tolerate this behaviour from you. If you carry on like this, you'll be lipsyncing next week against another nobody, Kalorie or Dusty perhaps."

Aquaria looked at RuPaul in horror. Dusty Ray Bottoms was not a nobody! How dare Ru say that about one of her fellow New York queens? Aquaria opened her mouth to protest against RuPaul's comment, but The Vixen got a word in first.

"Oh, you're going to rig this season too? No surprises there. You know what, I expected better from you, RuPaul and Michelle. If nobody on this show means anything to you anymore, what's the point in competing? I don't want to be a part of your rigged and biased show anymore. I quit."

Christina Aguilera looked extremely uncomfortable. The Vixen marched onto the stage, stuck her middle finger up at the judges, and went backstage, probably to find Vanessa.

Aquaria wasn't sure what to do. After hearing RuPaul being so nasty about her good friend Dusty, how could she stay? On the other hand, she desperately wanted to win. What was more important? Friends and her morals, or money and fame? 

Aquaria walked onto the stage and stood where Vanessa and Vixen had just been standing, and looked across at Dusty, who's lip was quivering as she tried to hold back her tears." RuPaul, I am ashamed of what you said about my friend Dusty. I'm out of here, too."

Monét X Change and Miz Cracker were next to quit, telling the judges they had to stand by their fellow New York sister.

All of a sudden, almost every queen started stepping onto the stage and walking off without another word: Asia O'Hara, Kameron Michaels, Monique Heart, Blair St. Clair, Mayhem Miller, and finally, Eureka. Only Dusty, Kalorie and Yuhua remained. 

Yuhua Hamasaki swiftly moved forward, standing between Dusty and Kalorie. Yuhua looked at the queens and assessed how they were coping. Kalorie was still stunned from her lipsync, and RuPaul's comment, and stood still, silent tears rolling down her face. Dusty was holding herself together bravely, her hands trembling with anger and disbelief. Yuhua gently took Kalorie's and Dusty's hands in her own, and led them backstage, turning to glare one last time at the judges.


	2. The Plan

Backstage, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo was alone in the werk room, packing her suitcase and crying uncontrollably. The first queen to go home. She wistfully looked at her unused outfits as she neatly folded and packed them. She knew she had let Alexis down. Vanessa had lost the lipsync in front of Christina Aguilera. She was so ashamed. She would be forgotten, under the radar, an irrelevant performer, desperately clinging to her one episode of Drag Race fame. Everything was wrong.

The Vixen marched down a corridor and turned into the werk room, ripping pieces of foam from her outfit as she strode towards Vanessa, who jumped backwards like a deer in headlights, shocked that another queen was in the werk room.

"Vixen?" Vanessa wondered why The Vixen was looking so angry. "What are you doing here? You should be with the other girls!"

"No," muttered Vixen. "This show isn't right for me. I quit. RuPaul and Michelle Visage said some nasty things I refuse to go along with, so I'm out of here too."

Vanessa wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing, wiped the tears from her face, feeling weak next to Vixen, and secretly wishing she could be allowed back into the competition now Vixen had quit.

Aquaria strode into the werk room, looking a bit stunned, but confident. Vanessa and Vixen looked up at Aquaria, and the young queen smiled at them.

"I quit too, Vixen," said Aquaria quietly.

Vixen suddenly gained some respect for Aquaria, and nodded at her, continuing to pack her clothes. Miz Cracker and Monét X Change came into the werk room next, followed by almost all the other Season 10 girls, who looked subdued.

Finally, in came Yuhua, followed by Dusty, who was looking defiant, and Kalorie, who looked crushed. Yuhua smiled at her fellow competitors. Vanessa looked overwhelmed.

Mayhem Miller broke the silence. "What now?"

The queens paused for a minute. What were they going to do now? Would this be goodbye already? None of them wanted it to be the end.

Kalorie spoke up next, her voice shaking a little. "I don't ever want to have to say goodbye to you beautiful queens."

"Me neither, Kalorie," nodded Asia O'Hara, trying to find a solution. "I don't think any of us want to part ways."

Aquaria looked around at the other New York queens, thinking hard. "Honestly I wish we could do, like, a New York Girls road trip or something fun like that together, but that's a stupid idea."

"I'd be down for that, Aquaria, that's actually a cool idea, girl!" Monét excitedly ran over to Aquaria, almost tripping over her own sponge dress.

Miz Cracker walked over to them as well, screaming "NEW YORK ROAD TRIIPPPPP!" at the top of her voice.

Yuhua smiled and bounced over to the three New York girls, but Dusty hesitated, glancing at Kalorie.

"Well, what about the rest of the girls? I don't want to leave them.." said Dusty carefully, hoping Aquaria wouldn't bite her head off.

Aquaria paused and looked at the other Season 10 queens.

"Actually, why limit this trip to New York girls? Let's ALL go on a road trip!" Miz Cracker smiled gleefully as she said this, filled with pure excitement.

Dusty smiled. "Genius. Count me in!"

The other Season 10 girls agreed to join the road trip, and they quickly packed their bags as they couldn't wait to go.

Kameron Michaels had already packed and was stood in the middle of the chaos, lost in thought. Blair St. Clair noticed and walked over to the muscle queen.

"Hey, Kameron," asked Blair softly, "what's up?"

Kameron gazed straight ahead. "I was just thinking.. how are we gonna do this? We don't have an actual car. And we'll need several cars to fit us all in."

Blair glanced around the room hesitantly. "I bet nobody else thought of that. I certainly didn't. How are we gonna buy a car? We're all broke drag queens!"

Kameron chuckled and looked at Blair. "I have no idea. I'll speak to Aquaria, she seems to be in charge right now!"

Blair nodded and went back to packing. Monique Heart suddenly stood up, an idea coming to her.

"Hey, how about we do this entire road trip still in drag?" she said excitedly.

All the Season 10 queens agreed that doing it in drag would be hilarious. They gathered around a table and started to make a plan, with Miz Cracker writing it all down for future reference. 

Once the plan had been made, Monét read it out. "Alright ladies, here is our plan! First, we will head to the bank and transfer all our money into one account. Then we'll use this account to buy four cars. Each car will have a different colour, and we'll take turns at driving. Blair won't drive, so the thirteen of us will take turns at driving."

"Wait, why won't Blair drive? That's not fair that she can opt out!" interrupted Eureka, annoyed that she has to drive.

Blair looked embarrassed. "We can talk about that later," she muttered.

Monét wasn't happy with being interrupted. "Anyway, we'll each pick one drag outfit that we like, and primarily wear that outfit. I'll be wearing my entrance look! Then we'll drive wherever we decide to drive to, and that's that! Also you bitches better be nice to each other."

"Sounds good!" smiled Monique. "How about we do a little fashion show before we go? We may as well show off our outfits!"

Mayhem Miller waved her hands in the air. "I'm staying in this outfit!"

Vixen glanced at Mayhem scornfully. "You made that out of stuff from the dollar store, Mayhem.."

"So what? I like it, I won the challenge too! At least I'm not wearing.. fucking.. foam like you, Vixen!"

Vixen said nothing. The queens quickly grabbed their outfits and began to change into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which queens would you like to see getting into a relationship?  
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment! :)


	3. Setting Off

First to model her outfit was Mayhem Miller, still wearing her black glove outfit she'd made that day. Second was Asia O'Hara, who had put on her entrance look, a sensible and slightly plain white outfit. Also wearing their entrance looks were Kameron Michaels, wearing a flowery white dress, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, wearing her gold dress and silver heels, Monét X Change, wearing her janitor look, Blair St. Clair, wearing a pretty blue dress with a white coat, Yuhua Hamasaki, wearing a red kimono, Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, wearing her big denim boots, and Miz Cracker, wearing her stunning blue dress and spherical hair.

Aquaria was wearing her promo look, and so were Dusty Ray Bottoms, Monique Heart and The Vixen. Eureka was wearing a bodysuit that changed when she moved her hands over it. Eureka said she would have worn this bodysuit for the 'best drag' runway theme.

"Y'all look so fierce right now!" Kalorie clapped her hands together and smiled at the others.

Miz Cracker nodded. "Anyway, onwards! Do you guys all have bus money so we can get to the bank?"

The queens left the werk room together and headed to the bus stop.

Monique chuckled. "If only Roxxxy Andrews were here!"

"SHADE!" screeched all the queens, cackling at Monique's joke.

A bus pulled up and the 14 queens piled onto it, terrifying all the passengers and causing a homophobic old lady to get off the bus. Yuhua, Blair and Dusty all volunteered to stand, as there weren't enough seats. As the bus lurched from side to side, Yuhua and Blair struggled to stay upright in their heels, clutching desperately to a pole. Dusty was in her element, standing firmly, unfazed by the the swaying bus.

The bus arrived in downtown Los Angeles and the queens got off, and headed to their bank. Soon enough, all the money had been put on one account, and they each had a card for the account. After, the queens went to a car dealer and bought four cars. Then they got the cars painted. One in light red, one in bright yellow, one in mint green and one in sky blue.

Aquaria climbed into the driving seat of the yellow car, followed by three other New York girls, Miz Cracker, Dusty Ray Bottoms and Yuhua Hamasaki, who sat in the back together. The Vixen decided to drive the red car, and Monique Heart and Mayhem Miller sat in the back of the car, Blair St. Clair riding shotgun. Kameron Michaels took the wheel of the blue car, and Asia O'Hara and Monét X Change climbed into the back. Finally, Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams drove the green car, with Eureka riding shotgun and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo in the back.

It was mid-afternoon, about three o'clock, and the Season 10 queens all agreed to meet at Venice Beach at sunset and camp out before setting off on their road trip. The Vixen leaned out the window of her car and waved the other cars off. Blair watched the yellow, blue and green cars drive off, and looked at Vixen, who looked stunning in her leopard print promo look. Vixen turned around and looked at Mayhem and Monique, who were sat together in the back, and smiled.

"Ready to start this road trip, ladies?" asked Vixen.

"Let's do this!" screamed Mayhem, bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

The Vixen started up the car and started to drive around downtown Los Angeles, getting a feel for the car. Palm trees and buildings towered overhead, and Blair adjusted the car's radio, but no good songs were playing. Vixen wasn't sure where to drive, and asked if anyone wanted to go anywhere.

Blair spoke up. "How about we go to a store and buy some CDs and play some good music?"

"Good idea, Blair!" smiled Vixen, and she began to head to a music store nearby.

\---

Meanwhile, Kalorie headed straight for a McDonald's. Vanessa and Eureka were hungry and so was Kalorie, and McDonald's had WiFi. The car park was fairly empty, and the three queens walked into the restaurant and ordered a Big Mac each, with fries to share and a shake each.

The door swung open once again and a group of four teenage boys walked in. Two went up to the counter, and two spotted Kalorie, Eureka and Vanessa. 

"Oh shiiitt," laughed one of them, "Aiden, how many pies do you think these bitches stuff their faces with every hour?"

Kalorie and Eureka looked up at the two rude boys. Vanessa clenched her fists. She couldn't stand by and watch her plus-size friends get insulted like that!

"Aiden?" laughed Vanessa, "That's such a straight name. No wonder you have nothing better to do than hang around McDonald's and try and read people, your mum probably doesn't love you anyway!"

Eureka smiled and fistbumped Vanessa. Kalorie seemed paralysed, tears rolling down her beautiful face once again. Eureka took Kalorie's hand comfortingly and glared at the two boys.

"Well, what's your name?" replied Aiden casually, trying to come up with an insult.

Vanessa smiled. "My name is Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, get these cookies, baby!"

"Get a load of this, Julian!" laughed Aiden cruelly, "Vanessa thinks she's a real woman! Well, you aren't fooling us, gay boy!"

The two boys came back from the counter holding bags of fries. Aiden chucked his fries at Kalorie, yelling cruel homophobic taunts at her. Eureka took Kalorie's arm and led her out McDonald's, Vanessa harshly shoving Aiden as she strode past angrily. Kalorie slid into the back of the green car, crying.

"Kalorie, it's okay.. we love you girl, you're perfect how you are." said Eureka softly.

"You're gonna be okay, girl." agreed Vanessa, climbing into the car to hug the upset queen.

"It's just that.. nobody's ever insulted me like that when I'm in drag!" cried Kalorie, "I've only ever been teased when I'm a man! Being Kalorie makes me so confident.. and now there's nothing."

"Girl.." began Eureka, hoping to cheer up Kalorie.

"No," interrupted Kalorie, "It's fine. Sorry I got upset, let's just head to Venice Beach early."


	4. Aquaria and Cracker at Walmart

Meanwhile, Yuhua Hamasaki and Dusty Ray Bottoms were sat in a car park listening to music while Miz Cracker and Aquaria bought snacks from Walmart. Miz Cracker walked a little behind Aquaria, eyeing her suspiciously. Aquaria seemed oblivious to the tension and continued to pick up chocolates and sweets from the shelves.

"Aquaria, I gotta ask you something." said Cracker, catching up with Aquaria. "Is it true that in Untucked you told everybody I was copying your looks?"

Aquaria paused. "Bitch, you were copying my looks."

Cracker looked horrified. "I wasn't! I don't! If I'm going to achieve anything in life, I want to achieve it with my own face, not yours."

"So stop using my face, and then maybe you'll achieve something." replied Aquaria saltily.

Cracker didn't reply. She quietly walked behind the younger queen, refusing to say another word. Cracker knew she wasn't copying anybody, and she also knew the truth will eventually come out.

Dusty Ray Bottoms was waiting in the car park with Yuhua Hamasaki. The two queens were sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Yuhua?" Dusty broke the silence. "Thank you for earlier, back on the stage."

"I know you," smiled Yuhua, "You're so strong, but I could tell the judges were starting to get to you and Kalorie. I thought it would be best if I just.. brought you with me."

The car doors opened. Aquaria and Cracker climbed into the car and dumped their bags on Yuhua and Dusty, without saying a word. Aquaria started the car and drove onto the freeway.

"I could cut the tension with a knife," began Yuhua curiously, "What's going on, you guys?"

"Drop it, Yuhua." replied Aquaria, annoyed.

\---

Meanwhile, Kameron Michaels was driving through downtown Los Angeles, with Asia O'Hara and Monét X Change sitting in the back, cracking endless jokes. Kameron smiled softly and when they stopped at traffic lights, she watched the two queens in the mirror.

"BITCH!" screamed Asia excitedly, "A SPONGE!"

"IT WAS A GREAT LOOK, OKAY?" yelled Monét, picking up a sponge from the floor of the car and tossing it at Asia.

"By the way, Kameron, where are you taking us?" asked Asia.

"I know a place where my dad used to go all the time when he was living in Los Angeles," shrugged Kameron, "I was thinking maybe we could go there before we start this trip."  
Kameron turned, following the direction of a sign saying 'Griffith Park Observatory'.

Monét clapped her hands excitedly. "I've heard of Griffith Park! I've always wanted to check it out, thanks Kameron!"

Kameron smiled. "I've never been, but I've heard there's an amazing view."

The road twisted and curved, then started to climb higher and higher. Kameron tried to keep the car as steady as possible, while Asia and Monét laughed together in the back. After passing through a tunnel that Kameron was sure she'd seen in a movie somewhere, they reached the top of the hill and parked in the car park. The three queens got out the car and headed into the observatory, marveling at the huge pendulum.

Asia went off to look at some of the science displays while Kameron led Monét outside to look at the view of the city. Monét gasped. It was breathtaking. The city seemed to stretch for miles and miles and the horizon was so far away. The two queens looked at each other and smiled.

"You weren't kidding about the view, Kam!" laughed Monét.

"This is.. unbelievable.." whispered Kameron.

Asia came out and joined the two queens, chattering excitedly about some of the science displays. The moment she saw the view, she froze, and gazed in awe at the beautiful city in front of them. It was phenomenal.

\---

Far below, Blair St. Clair, The Vixen, Monique Heart and Mayhem Miller were still driving around Los Angeles. The four queens were chatting excitedly about what they wanted to see on their road trip.

"I cannot WAIT for Las Vegas!" said Vixen, excited to look around all the themed casinos.

"I'd love to go to New York with everyone!" added Mayhem, who had until now preferred staying in her home state of California, but had visited New York a few times.  
"I'm looking forward to getting to know you ladies better," said Monique, "What about you, Blair?"

Blair smiled. "All those things and more!"

Vixen grinned and turned up the music. Mayhem and Monique started loudly singing along to the song, making Blair and Vixen laugh.

"TOUCH THIS SKIN, WHAT'S IT FEEL LIKE TO YOU?" yelled Monique, "I'M A NIGHTMARE DRESSED AS A DREAM COME TRUE!"

Mayhem yelled louder. "POP THAT SHIT, I'M A BUBBLEGUM BITCH, GRAB ON MY ASS, YOU LIKE LIQUORICE?"

"I'M SWEET LIKE CANDY BUT I'M HOT LIKE A PEPPER!" Blair joined in, making Monique clap her hands together excitedly.

Vixen sighed and joined in with her friends. "EYES ON ME, AND MY LOOKS BREAK NECKS!"

A few moments after the song finished, the ocean came into view. The queens got even more excited and Vixen parked the car. They kicked off their heels and ran onto the beach, picking a spot where the sand was warm and soft. Blair took a towel from her suitcase in the car and lay down, basking in the sun. Monique and Mayhem ran towards the water, waving at Vixen and Blair in the distance.

Vixen wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to play with Monique and Mayhem in the ocean and splash them, but she didn't want to leave the gentle Blair alone. At the same time, she didn't want to sit around enjoying the sun. She wanted to go do things! Vixen decided to go and rent some deckchairs from a nearby beach shop in Venice so the queens could all sit down. Blair agreed to help carry them, and the two young queens walked to the shop.

\---

About 500 feet away, a mint green car parked by the beach. Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Eureka and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo got out. They walked towards the sand, and Vanessa pointed at the red car Vixen had just been driving.

"Isn't that one of our cars?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I think so." agreed Kalorie. "I'm pretty sure Vixen took that one, I forgot who she was with though."

Eureka squinted. "Is that Mayhem and Monique?"

"That's them! Let's go say hello!" laughed Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the tension between Cracker and Aquaria? Do you think they'll make up?  
> Please leave comments, as this is my first story I'd love to know what you like or don't like!  
> Thanks again for reading! :)


	5. Arrival at Venice Beach

More water was splashed onto Monique's face and she laughed uncontrollably, splashing Mayhem back. The waves were gentle and the ocean was a perfect temperature for paddling. Mayhem ran onto the sand away from the water and Monique followed. The two queens laughed and started to head to where Blair was sitting on the sand. Except Blair wasn't there anymore.

"Monique... where did Blair and Vixen go?" asked Mayhem quietly, looking at the abandoned spot on the beach.

Monique looked. "I can only see our stuff and the towels, surely they weren't stupid enough to leave all our stuff unattended!"

"Hold on, I can see two people, that must be them!" Mayhem pointed in their direction. "Wait, hold on.. that's three people, not two!"

"Oh shit, I hope they're not stealing anything!" shrieked Monique.

Monique started to run across the sand towards the three figures and Mayhem followed close behind. As they got closer, Monique realised the three figures were actually their friends!

"Mayhem!" said Monique excitedly, "It's Eureka, Vanessa and Kalorie!"

Mayhem screeched with excitement and they ran at the three queens, Monique giving Vanessa and Kalorie a hug, while Mayhem hugged Eureka.

"Hey girls!" said Eureka, "What've y'all been up to?"

"Not much yet!" replied Monique, "We bought some CDs for the cars and we just got here, I'm not sure where Vixen and Blair are."

"Oh well, they'll come back eventually," shrugged Vanessa, "Now let's sit down for a bit!"

The Vixen and Blair St. Clair had reached the shop and were choosing deckchairs to rent. Blair picked out rainbow deckchairs, in fourteen different colours! Vixen grinned, and the two queens took them to the desk to ask to rent them.

Mayhem Miller's phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw a message from The Vixen.

**The Vixen [19:55]**  
_Hey Mayhem! Can you and Monique come to the beach shop and help me and Blair carry these deckchairs? Poor Blair isn't very strong haha lol xoxo_

"Hey guys," said Mayhem to the four other queens, "I just got a message from Vixen." She read it out.

Monique stood up. "I don't mind helping!"

"I'll go with you, Monique," added Vanessa.

"Vanessa, don't worry about that," Mayhem shook her head. "I'll go with Monique, so you, Kalorie and Eureka can stay here. It'll be a nice surprise for Blair and Vixen anyway!"

Mayhem and Monique went to meet Vixen and Blair.

Meanwhile, the New York queens had just arrived at the beach. Aquaria, Yuhua Hamasaki, Dusty Ray Bottoms and Miz Cracker got out of the car and looked around. Yuhua, who had good eyesight, pointed at three figures on the sand.

"I think that's Eureka, with Kalorie and Vanessa!" she said.

Aquaria excitedly ran towards the figures, wanting to reach them first. Cracker slowed down a little, and Dusty hung back with her. Yuhua was torn between catching up with Aquaria and talking to Cracker. She decided to slow down and stick with Dusty and Cracker, since Aquaria had already reached the three queens in the distance, and was jumping around like an excited puppy.

"So what happened, Cracker?" asked Dusty, wanting to end the feud between her two friends.

Miz Cracker sighed. "Well, none of us saw what happened in Untucked, right?"

"I was High, and Dusty was Low, so no, we weren't there for the first half." confirmed Yuhua.

"Well apparently, Aquaria started telling the Safe queens that I steal her looks, and that I shouldn't have been in the top." muttered Cracker.

"Why would she say that?" asked Dusty.

"Honestly, I think Aquaria's just as insecure about it as Cracker is," replied Yuhua to Dusty, "She's probably just being defensive. Who told you about it, Cracker?"

"I won't drag them into this conflict, doesn't matter who it was. I just don't want anybody thinking I'm copying Aquaria, you know?" said Cracker.

Yuhua, Dusty and Cracker walked in silence to the four queens sat on the beach: Eureka, Aquaria, Kalorie and Vanessa. Cracker sat down on a towel and enjoyed the sun, as Yuhua talked loudly to Kalorie, Eureka and Aquaria, and Dusty sat had a quiet conversation with Vanessa.


	6. Monét Hurts Her Foot

Meanwhile, The Vixen was stood outside the beach shop waiting for Mayhem Miller and Monique Heart. She glanced into the shop and saw Blair St. Clair having a conversation with another customer. They looked happy. Vixen realised she hadn't really gotten to know Blair too well, and she decided she would talk more to the young queen.

Vixen jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. Monique was stood behind her with Mayhem. Vixen led the two queens into the shop, where Blair was waiting with the fourteen deckchairs. Blair had already paid. Vixen picked up four deckchairs, and so did Mayhem. Monique and Blair each took three, and the four queens headed back to their spot.

Aquaria, Dusty, Kalorie, Vanessa, Yuhua, Eureka and Cracker were sat on the sand. Dusty noticed the four approaching queens and waved enthusiastically with Vanessa.

"We got deckchairs!!" screeched Monique, dropping down her three chairs.

The 11 queens each took a deckchair and started to relax. Vanessa, Kalorie and Dusty went to play in the ocean with a beach ball, and Eureka fell asleep. Yuhua started to draw some cartoons and Cracker started writing something.

"So," thought Vixen to herself, "Where are Kameron, Monét and Asia?"

\---

The sun was starting to set. Kameron Michaels was still watching the city of Los Angeles falling darker and darker. Monét X Change came over and looked at Kameron.

"Kam, are you alright?" asked Monét.

Kameron said nothing, and continued to look over the city, tears in her eyes.

"Talk to me, Kameron," said Monét softly, "What's up?"

"My dad used to go to L.A. all the time," said Kameron quietly, "This was his favourite spot."

"That's really cool that you finally got to come here then!" Monét tried to look on the bright side. "You have to tell him!"

"Well, he passed away." Kameron smiled. "He'd be glad I finally came here. He talked about Griffith Park a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys really close then?" asked Monét.

"Yeah," replied Kameron, "We were always close, he was a little bit freaked out when I came out as gay, and he said 'just don't dress as a woman', but here I am, and he accepted me for who I was, he came to some of my shows to support me too."

"I'm sure he's so proud of you." said Monét, watching the sunset.

Monét took Kameron's hand, and the two queens looked out across the city together. Moments later, Asia O'Hara came barrelling towards them.

"MONÉT?! KAMERON?!" screeched Asia. "IT'S SUNSET!!"

"Well yeah," replied Monét coolly. "We've been watching it for the last few minutes."

"I don't mean that!" said Asia frantically. "I mean we were supposed to be at Venice Beach for sunset!"

Monét and Kameron froze. The three queens turned and sprinted towards their car. Monét trailed behind, struggling to run in her heels. Asia got to the car first and took the driving seat, with Kameron diving into the back. Monét scuttled in behind, and pulled off her heels.

"Damn," said Kameron, who was looking at Monét's foot. "Are you alright, Monét?"

Monét exhaled and winced in pain, looking at her raw foot.

"What happened?" Asia said, starting up the sky blue car.

"Looks like my heels weren't great for sprinting." said Monét bitterly.

"Here," Kameron passed a map forward to Asia. "I found a pharmacy, we can quickly stop off there and I'll quickly grab some cream for Monét's foot."

"Thank you, Kameron," said Monét with a smile. "I'll check the group chat and let the others know we'll be a little late."

 **Monét X Change [20:12]**  
_Me, Asia and Kam will be a little late to Venice. Lost track of time & I hurt my foot._

__

**Mayhem Miller [20:13]**  
_Not a problem! Where have you guys been?_

__

**Monét X Change [20:14]**  
_Kameron took us to Griffith Park- it was so good! wbu?_

__

**Mayhem Miller [20:14]**  
_Aww I love Griffith! Glad u got to experience some of LA!!  
& we didn't do much, just drove around a little, bought some music, played in the ocean!_

 **Miz Cracker [20:15]**  
_What happened to your foot Monét?? everything ok? x_

 **Monét X Change [20:16]**  
_I'm fine, it's just rubbed on my shoes a bit, we're gonna stop off and get some cream in a moment so dw! What have u been up to? xx_

 **Miz Cracker [20:17]**  
_Walmart LMAO. Someone had to buy snacks and stuff right??_

 **Vanessa Vanjie Mateo [20:17]**  
_did you get any cookies?!_

 **Monét X Change [20:17]**  
_Don't start again with the cookies, Vanessa! xx_

 **The Vixen [20:18]**  
_Monét can you ask Kameron/Asia what your ETA is? wanna know when the food needs to be ready for, we're gonna order some pizza & shit._

 **Vanessa Vanjie Mateo [20:18]**  
_what the fuck is eta_

 **Monét X Change [20:19]**  
_Asia said about 8:35 so we'll see you then!! x_

Monét put her phone down as the blue car pulled to a stop outside the pharmacy. Kameron quickly went in and came out minutes later holding a plastic bag. Inside were all kinds of different creams, plasters and bandages.

"Nice!" said Asia.

"Always good to be prepared," nodded Kameron, getting into the back of the car.

Asia was about to start the car again when a man stood in front of their vehicle. He was wearing sunglasses and a suit, and approached Asia's window. She rolled it down.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm working with Vital Anne, and I'd like to ask you a few questions about what you're using your car for."

Asia frowned. "What's Vital Anne?"

"We're a research company. Where are you planning to go with this car?"

"This guy looks suspicious, Asia," muttered Kameron, leaning forwards. "Can we go? This doesn't feel good."

"Sorry, sir," replied Asia. "We're kind of in a hurry right now."

The man walked away without saying anything. Monét and Kameron looked at each other anxiously.

"What the fuck was all that?" asked Monét.

"No clue," replied Asia. "Now let's not be any later than we already are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, can be one word or a full paragraph!  
> What do you think Vital Anne is?  
> Which queens do you think should get in a relationship?


	7. Samuel's Pizza Palace

Meanwhile, Aquaria was touching up her makeup on the beach. The sand was light and warm, and felt so soft and comforting. The air was fresh and a little salty, and there was a gentle hum of laughter from the other queens nearby. Although Aquaria was in such a pleasant place, a part of her felt bad about the things that had happened that day.

Miz Cracker must have copied her makeup. Aquaria knew that much. But had she taken things too far in Untucked? The Vixen had even said Cracker had 'faked her way to Season 10'. Had someone told Cracker that this had been said? Aquaria didn't like Miz Cracker, but she certainly didn't want to make an enemy on this trip.

Aquaria paused. She decided to go talk to Miz Cracker. As she turned to see where Cracker was, she noticed that Kameron, Asia and Monét had just arrived, and Cracker was excitedly running at Monét. Aquaria frowned. Looks like she won't get a chance to talk things over with Cracker tonight.

Monét ran into Cracker's arms and the two queens hugged and squealed joyfully. Kameron went and sat by Eureka, and Asia headed to sit with Aquaria, seeing that the queen was alone. The sun had completely set now, and the beach had become dark. The Vixen and Mayhem Miller got up and started walking up the beach, towards the row of shops.

"Where are you going?" Yuhua jumped up and ran towards the two queens.

Mayhem smiled. "I know a good place for pizza, we're gonna order some for everyone. Wanna come?"

"Of course!" agreed Yuhua, and the three queens headed to the nearby pizza shop.

As Yuhua, Mayhem and Vixen reached the road beside the beach, they stopped to watch some boys skating. They looked about 18 and were very good. Yuhua clapped her hands together with excitement and Mayhem and Vixen smiled appreciatively. One of the boys noticed the three queens and came over.

"Wassup ladies?" said the boy.

"Uh.. hey." replied Mayhem, trying to be polite while Yuhua stared at the boy, caught off guard.

"I think he's a straight!" hissed Vixen to Yuhua.

"I'm Seth, you beauties wanna have a go on my skateboard?" said the boy kindly.

"Sure.. I can try, perhaps." Mayhem once again tried to be polite.

All three queens were a bit uncomfortable around Seth as they'd only just met him, and they didn't know how he'd react when he realised they were drag queens.

"You'll need to take off those huge shoes though, those heels are so high and you'll lose your balance!" said Seth.

Mayhem carefully took off her big black heels, leaving her wearing only her black skirt and glove outfit she'd made that day. Her legs were a little hairy as she hadn't shaved them yet.

"Whoa," said Seth, rolling his skateboard to Mayhem. "I've never seen such a hairy girl!"

"Hold on," said Vixen, seeing that Mayhem looked upset. "Mayhem isn't a real woman. She's a drag queen. We all are."

Mayhem put her heels back on, feeling uncomfortable. Yuhua squeezed her hand kindly.

"Drag queens? Like RuPaul's Drag Race?" asked Seth.

"Exactly like RuPaul's Drag Race." added Yuhua, chuckling to herself.

"Oh my gosh! Me and my friends have watched that! Apparently Season 10 is filming this month, do you know who'll be on it?" said Seth happily.

"Well... even if we did know, we couldn't say." said Vixen, winking at Yuhua.

"Hold on. You're not the Season 10 cast are you?" Seth's jaw dropped open.

"No," said Mayhem, stepping forward. "We're not. And now we're gonna go get some pizza from Samuel's Pizza Palace!"

"Samuel's Pizza Palace? You're in luck- my dad owns the place! I'll see if I can get you three a discount, come with me!" said Seth kindly.

Mayhem, Vixen and Yuhua followed Seth into Samuel's Pizza Palace. The door was heavy and loud music blared inside. A man was stood at the counter. He waved at Seth. Seth went behind the counter and spoke to the man. They smiled and looked at the queens, then continued talking. Vixen stepped forward, trying to hear what they were saying, but the music was too loud.

"Hey, I'm Samuel." Seth's dad walked up to the queens, holding a notepad. "Write down what you want here, you won't have to pay anything- pizza's on me!"

Yuhua thanked Samuel and the three queens huddled together, deciding which toppings to get on the four extra-large pizzas. They went for two margherita pizzas, one with pineapple, ham and sweetcorn, and one with mushrooms, olives and red peppers. They brought their order to the counter and Samuel and Seth went to prepare the pizzas.

\---

Meanwhile on the beach, the queens were sat in a circle playing Truth Or Dare, trying to pass the time while waiting for Mayhem Miller, Yuhua Hamasaki and The Vixen to return with the pizzas.

"Kalorie, truth or dare?" asked Monique Heart.

"Truth!" replied Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams.

"Okay, what would you say was one of your worst life experiences?" Monique asked carefully, wanting to find out more about Kalorie, but not wanting to push her too far. She knew Kalorie had been having a rough day.

"Well, I used to get bullied pretty badly for my size," said Kalorie. "Some kids used to throw food and cans at me when I was walking home."

Eureka put her arm around Kalorie and gently rubbed her back. Kalorie smiled at Eureka and they hugged.

"Dare!" laughed Dusty Ray Bottoms.

"Alright," replied Monét X Change, thinking up a dare. "Your dare is to go up to the road, and ask one of those skaters for a condom!"

"Sure," agreed Dusty with a grin, and she started to head up the beach towards the road with Monét.

\---

Yuhua Hamasaki grinned as four steaming hot pizzas were put on the table in front of them. The Vixen picked up two, and Yuhua picked up the other two. Mayhem Miller held the door open for the two queens. On the other side of the road between the shops and the beach, Mayhem could see Dusty and Monét talking to a skater.

Yuhua and Vixen slowly continued to the beach and Mayhem went to see what Dusty and Monét were doing.

"You don't happen to have a condom, do you?" Dusty asked the skater, a little embarrassed.

"Uh," the skater looked very confused. "No?"

Dusty and Monét laughed and highfived, and turned around, where they saw Mayhem stood behind them.

"What was that all about?" laughed Mayhem.

"Truth or Dare," replied Monét. "Dusty had to ask a skater for a condom."

"You idiots!" Mayhem shook her head at the two New York girls, smiling. "Now come on, the pizza's ready!"


	8. The First Night

Blair St. Clair was watching the other Season 10 girls chatting between themselves. They were happy, and that made her happy. In the distance, she could see five queens approaching. Blair was ready for her pizza- she had been too nervous to eat before the elimination on Drag Race so now it was night, she was very hungry.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Monét X Change ran towards the group of queens, waving her arms around and then plopping down between Aquaria and Asia O'Hara.

The Vixen and Yuhua Hamasaki put the four pizzas down in the middle of the circle and Mayhem opened the boxes up. Eureka squealed excitedly. The queens all moved closer to the pizza and were now all sat down. It was a free for all! As the queens grabbed those giant slices, the pizzas were disappearing fast!

"This is some of the nicest pizza I've ever had!" Eureka said happily to Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams.

Kalorie looked at Eureka and half-nodded. Eureka noticed Kalorie had only taken one slice of pizza, and was nibbling it slowly.

"Girl, you okay?" asked Eureka.

"I'm fine," muttered Kalorie. "Just not hungry right now. We had food earlier anyway."

Eureka shrugged and reached for a fifth slice. Asia and Monét were having an intense debate over whether pineapple was acceptable on pizza. Aquaria was looking across the circle at Miz Cracker.

Cracker took a photo of her pizza and sent it to her best friend Katelyn, captioning it 'Time For Dinner'. She showed it to Yuhua, who laughed and gave her a playful shove.

The air was still warm and Vixen was tired. She headed to the cars and took the three tents out of the boot. Kameron Michaels and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo helped her put up four-person tent. Then Asia and Monét came to help with the two five-person tents. Half an hour later, it was almost midnight, and the queens decided to sleep.

The five New York queens were in one five-person tent, and they slept straight away. Blair, Mayhem, Kameron, Vanessa and Vixen were in the other five-person tent. Blair fell asleep straight away, but the other four in the tent stayed awake for about 10 minutes, chatting.

In the four-person tent were Eureka, Kalorie, Asia and Monique. Asia and Monique talked quietly, while Kalorie fell asleep. Eureka was also tired, but stayed awake for a few minutes, watching Kalorie and making sure she was okay.

After Mayhem, Kameron and Vixen were all asleep, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo lay awake for a little while. She couldn't sleep. Vanessa quietly climbed out the tent, careful not to wake anyone, and she sat outside on the sand, which was somehow still warm. Today had been really tough for Vanessa.

First, she'd been heavily criticized by Michelle Visage in front of Christina Aguilera. Second, she'd messed up a lipsync in front of Christina Aguilera. Third, she had been eliminated first (also in front of Christina Aguilera). Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, the first queen to go home. Then the queens had stood by her and all quit, which was surprising. Then she'd been mocked by that awful straight boy Julian back at McDonald's, which had kind of hurt her, even though Vanessa had stayed strong.

Vanessa lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars. Her family back in Florida were under the same stars. She was suddenly hit by a wave of emotion and tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't hold them, and the tears rolled down her face slowly. She sat up and wiped her eyes, ashamed of herself for being so weak, even though nobody had seen. She'd cried in front of Christina Aguilera, too. Vanessa froze, hearing a zip in the background. Had somebody woken up?

"Are you okay?" came a quiet voice from behind her. It was Dusty Ray Bottoms, who looked concerned.

"Yeah," sniffed Vanessa. "Today was just.."

"It's alright," Dusty slid down next to Vanessa and held her hand. "You're strong, okay?"

"How did you know I was out here?" asked Vanessa quietly.

"I didn't," replied Dusty, smiling. "Nobody can sleep when Aquaria's snoring like that! I wanted to get some air and I saw you so I came over to see how you were doing!"  
Vanessa smiled at Dusty, and the two queens sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the stars. Then Vanessa decided to go and sleep, so both queens quietly went back into their tents.

Dusty got into her warm sleeping bag, chuckling softly at Aquaria's rhythmic snores. She closed her eyes and thought about Vanessa for a few moments. Dusty was glad to have befriended the Floridian, and decided that she'd definitely talk to Vanessa again in future. Then, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes Day 1- thank you everybody for the support so far!  
> Very excited to start on Day 2, and I'm hoping to get some relationships started soon.. who do you want to see being more than friends? ;)


	9. Beach Morning

Asia O'Hara woke up suddenly, while the other three queens in her tent slept peacefully. She had been having a weird dream about Monét X Change and her sponges, and then the Vital Anne man had kidnapped Monét, leaving Asia alone with the sponges. Trying to push the dream from her mind, Asia took a sip from her water bottle and stepped outside the tent to enjoy the morning sunshine. She quickly peeked inside the other two tents- only Miz Cracker was awake, but she didn't want to get out of her sleeping bag yet, and was reading a magazine that she'd bought from Walmart the previous day.

The beach was pretty much empty, except for a family in the distance playing in the Pacific Ocean. Asia smiled and decided to go for a morning walk along the beach. She quickly went into the New York tent to let Cracker know she was going for a walk. Monét was now also awake, and was sat next to Cracker, who she was helping with her makeup.

"Hey guys, just letting you know I'm going for a quick walk- I'll be back in about an hour." said Asia sensibly.

"Can I join you?" smiled Monét.

"Of course!" said Asia, taken by surprise and trying not to blush.

"Have fun, ladies! I'll let the others know where you've gone." said Cracker.

After Asia and Monét left, Cracker looked across at the other queens in her tent, who were still sleeping. Dusty Ray Bottoms was silently sleeping flat on her back like she was in a coffin and Yuhua Hamasaki was curled up like a baby and Aquaria was sprawled across her sleeping bag, one of her arms resting on top of Cracker's leg. Cracker knew that if she got out her sleeping bag, she'd have to move Aquaria's flailing arm out the way, and she didn't want to disturb the young queen so early in the morning.

Bored, Cracker grabbed her phone and decided to start up a conversation on the group chat.

**Miz Cracker [07:41]**  
_Hey anyone up?? Asia and Monét just went for hour's walk btw_

**Eureka [07:42]**  
_I'm awake! come outside girl it's so hot already_

**Miz Cracker [07:42]**  
_I can't.. Aquaria's arm is on top of me and I don't wanna disturb her LOL_

**Eureka [07:44]**  
_just move her arm!! she won't mind im sure x_

**Miz Cracker [07:44]**  
_It's fine, I'll just wait until she wakes up- see you in a bit!_

Cracker looked across at Aquaria's slender arm. It probably wouldn't hurt to move it out the way. And Aquaria had been talking about her behind her back on Untucked. She deserved it. But something stopped Cracker from disturbing Aquaria, and she let her sleep.

It was now eight o'clock and Yuhua woke up slowly, then sat up to rub her eyes. She crawled out her sleeping bag and shuffled over to Cracker, giggling at Aquaria's limp arm on top of Cracker's leg.

"You should move it!" whispered Yuhua. "I wanna go outside with you!"

"It's past eight now so I guess I can move it, she's had eight hours sleep so I guess it won't do her any harm if I wake her..." whispered Cracker.

At that very moment, Aquaria's eyes shot open and she sat up straight.

"WHERE AM I?" she shouted, making enough noise to wake up all the other queens.

"Shhh!" hissed Cracker and Yuhua, pointing at Dusty, who was still sleeping.

Aquaria relaxed as she remembered where she was, and what had happened the previous day.

"Let's go outside now, please?" asked Yuhua.

"Fine," said Cracker, climbing out her sleeping bag and unzipping the tent.

Outside, Cracker could see Eureka sat with Monique Heart and Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams by the ocean. Aquaria and Yuhua flopped down onto the sand when they got outside, complaining that they were tired and a little hungry.

"I'll go pick us up some breakfast," suggested Cracker, looking at Yuhua for approval.

"I'll come too, if you want." replied Yuhua.

"Me too," said Aquaria, much to Cracker's surprise, and the three of them headed up the beach towards the parked cars.

\---

Monique Heart lay back on the sand and looked up at the clear blue sky. Kalorie and Eureka were sat on her left, chatting. She was bored and wanted to wake up some other queens. She got up and looked inside the tent where the New York queens were sleeping. Aquaria, Yuhua, Cracker and Monét had all disappeared. Dusty Ray Bottoms was still in the tent, sleeping peacefully but also looking a bit like a corpse.

She closed the tent, not wanting to disturb Dusty, and went to check the other five-person tent. Blair St. Clair, Kameron Michaels and Mayhem Miller were awake, quietly talking. Vanessa and Vixen were still asleep. Monique waved at the three queens and they smiled at her.

"Come outside," whispered Monique. "It's much nicer!"

The three quiet queens obediently followed Monique outside, leaving Vixen and Vanessa to sleep a little longer. The sun had risen even more, and it felt much hotter already.

"Mayhem, is it always this hot in California?" asked Kalorie, who was taking off her jacket.

"You bet it is!" laughed Mayhem, who loved the Californian sunshine.

"So, anyone know the plan for today?" asked Kameron.

"We haven't made one yet," said Eureka. "I think Vixen's in charge? She seems to be running everything around here so maybe we should wake her up and make a plan."

Eureka got up and went into the tent Vixen was sleeping in, without waiting for another queen to say yes. She prodded The Vixen with her foot as Kalorie came into the tent to watch. Vixen muttered something unintelligible, and rolled over. Eureka continued to poke Vixen with her foot, trying to wake her up.

"Don't poke the bear," muttered Vixen sleepily.

"Girl, it's morning, you gotta get up!" laughed Eureka.

"Ugh," said Vixen, irritated. "Are you gonna wake up Vanessa? It's not fair to wake me up but not anyone else."

Kalorie bent down and gently shook Vanessa's shoulder, waking her up. Vanessa sat up and rubbed her eyes, then a few minutes later joined Vixen, Eureka, Kalorie and the other queens outside on the beach.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Vanessa, noticing Dusty, Asia, Cracker, Aquaria, Yuhua and Monét weren't present.

"Oh," said Monique. "Dusty's still asleep, could you go wake her?"

Vanessa nodded to Monique and went into Dusty's tent, carefully unzipping the door and stepping inside. She knelt down and looked at the sleeping queen. 

"Dusty," whispered Vanessa softly. "Wake up, it's morning."

Dusty slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Vanessa, sitting up and starting to fix her hair.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dusty gently, still worried about her friend.

"A lot better," replied Vanessa quietly. "I'm glad we talked last night. Now let's go join the others."


	10. Breakfast at Venice Beach

Miz Cracker drummed her fingers against the steering wheel anxiously as she listened to Yuhua Hamasaki and Aquaria chatting in the back of the car. Cracker sighed, reminding herself to be calm and to stop overthinking everything. Why was she feeling so threatened by Aquaria?

"Girl, please," said Aquaria, laughing. "Everybody knows Italy is better than China!"

"Yeah but China has the Great Wall of China! And the highest population!" replied Yuhua, desperate to prove China was better than Italy.

"Ah, but Italy has pasta, pizza and ice cream!" countered Aquaria, convinced she'd won the debate.

"We're here!" interrupted Cracker, secretly wishing she'd joined the conversation.

Cracker hopped out the car and politely held open Yuhua's door. Aquaria slid out the other side and the three queens walked into the small shop. It was fairly empty in the shop and Yuhua led them to the snack aisle. There were rows of cereal, pop tarts and cereal bars.

"Let's agree not to get any cereal," said Aquaria. "I don't like it dry."

"I love these, though!" said Yuhua, scooping up an armful of pop tarts.

Cracker grabbed a basket and Yuhua poured the pop tarts in. Aquaria grabbed plenty of cereal bars and put them in the basket as well. Cracker also picked up some fruit, and decided they'd need some bottles of water too. Aquaria was stood behind Cracker, and as she bent over to pick up some water bottles, she found herself take her eyes away from the beautiful queen.

The queens walked to the till and paid for the food, then put all the food into a carrier bag and put it in the back of the car with Yuhua. Cracker sat in the driving seat again, with Aquaria taking shotgun.

\---

"Shit," said Monét X Change, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" replied Asia O'Hara.

Monét sat down on a bench by the road and pulled her heel off. Asia squatted down to look at Monét's foot. It had swollen a little, and had been rubbed again by her shoe. She could see a little blood on the back of Monét's foot as well.

"God, that stings." muttered Monét in discomfort.

"Don't worry," Asia sat down next to the injured queen. "We can walk back now, it'll only take like 20 minutes, and it'll be across the sand so you won't have to wear your heels."

Monét nodded gratefully. Before getting up to walk back, an idea crossed her mind. She reached into her bra and pulled out a sponge. She rubbed the blood off her foot gently with the sponge. Asia facepalmed and laughed at Monét.

A sky blue car pulled to a stop next to the two queens. A window rolled down and Yuhua waved from inside the vehicle. Asia opened the door and her and Monét climbed in, Yuhua put the bag of groceries on her lap to make room for the two queens.

"How was your walk?" asked Cracker from the front seat as she started to drive to the beach.

"It went great!" replied Asia. "The air here is so good, but Monét's foot hurt so we had to come back early."

Cracker wanted nothing more than to check on her best friend's foot. She cared so much about Monét, but since she was driving, she couldn't look round.

"I'm fine, Cracker!" chucked Monét, seemingly reading Cracker's mind.

\---

Half an hour later, all fourteen queens had shared out the breakfast food and were eating happily on the beach. Blair St. Clair smiled and ate a raspberry pop tart. Dusty and Kalorie were taking sips of water. Kameron was eating a chocolatey cereal bar next to Mayhem, who was typing something into her phone. Asia leaned over to see what Mayhem was looking at.

"What's that?" asked Asia curiously.

"Santa Monica," replied Mayhem with a smile, looking towards The Vixen for approval. "It's my favourite place in Los Angeles, I was thinking maybe we could go there before heading to Las Vegas?"

"Don't look at me!" exclaimed Vixen. "You're the Californian, you know what's worth doing here, so you can be in charge."

"Great!" Mayhem grinned. "When we finish breakfast, let's get going!"


	11. Santa Monica Pier

When the queens had finished breakfast, they all got in the cars and headed to Santa Monica. It was a fairly short drive and in the yellow car, Yuhua Hamasaki was talking to Blair St. Clair, Kameron Michaels and Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, who was driving.

"Surely you girls have noticed something going on between Asia and Monét recently?" asked Kameron.

"I hadn't noticed," replied Kalorie, surprised.

"No, I'm totally seeing it," said Blair, giggling.

"I don't know if it's actually a thing though," shrugged Yuhua. "I know who Monét likes, and it's not Asia--"

"--Who is it?" asked Kalorie, who was focusing on the road ahead.

"Hey, I can't tell you that!" laughed Yuhua, staying loyal to her friend.

"I bet it's Aquaria," said Blair. "I've seen Monét looking at her..."

"Oh my gosh, I bet you're right, Blair!" agreed Kameron.

Yuhua waved her arms around in despair. "I'm not telling you!"

Kalorie pulled up to Santa Monica beach and parked the car. The four queens decided to go shopping together and headed up the beach towards the shopping plaza.

\---

Eureka looked across at The Vixen, who had just parked her car by the pier. Eureka stopped for a cigarette and jokingly breathed a faceful of smoke right at Vixen. Vixen scowled and glared angrily at Eureka.

"What was that for?" shouted Vixen.

"Whoa, no need to overreact, girl." laughed Eureka. "It was just a joke."

"Hilarious." said Vixen dryly.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Eureka, oblivious to the fact she'd just pissed off Vixen.

"Nothing with you," muttered Vixen.

"That's rude," whined Eureka.

"Yeah, well, so is blowing smoke into my goddamn face, Eureka!" shouted Vixen.

Eureka looked hurt and tried to hold back the tears. Vixen walked off to go and find some of the others. She didn't want to spend any more time with that annoying Eureka.

\---

Aquaria, Miz Cracker, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Monét X Change, and Asia O'Hara were next to arrive. They stepped out the red car and inhaled the sea air gratefully.

"When I catch the bitch who did that fart," muttered Monét, chuckling to herself.

Vanessa made a mental note to herself to never eat pop tarts for breakfast again.

"Shall we go check out the rides on the pier?" asked Aquaria.

"Sure," said Asia. "Sounds like a plan!"

The five queens headed onto the pier, and arrived at Pacific Park, where the rides were on the pier. They got in line for the rollercoaster and chatted excitedly.

"So," said Miz Cracker, looking at her map. "Apparently at the end of this pier is the end of Route 66!"

"Route 66?" asked Vanessa, confused.

"Oh my god," laughed Aquaria. "Please tell me you know what Route 66 is?"

"Um," Vanessa looked embarrassed. "No?"

"It's a big long road thing that goes from Chicago to Los Angeles." explained Monét. "It's pretty famous, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

Their conversation was interrupted by it being their turn on the rollercoaster. Asia went to sit next to Vanessa, Monét sat on her own, and so did Aquaria. Cracker looked at Aquaria, then at Monét, and then went to sat with Monét.

"Whatever," thought Aquaria. "I didn't want to sit with her anyway."

The ride started and the queens put their hands in the air as hot blasts of wind hit them in the face as they zoomed around the pier.

"Look!" yelled Asia as the ride swirled around a corner. "I can see Dusty, Mayhem and Monique!"

Aquaria laughed as the ride dipped down, reaching it's lowest point as it came to a stop. Dusty, and Monique waved at the five queens on the rollercoaster and Aquaria waved back, grinning. Monét got off the ride first and ran at Dusty Ray Bottoms, filled with excitement. Monét wanted to ride it again, so she joined the line with Dusty, Monique and Mayhem. Asia decided to ride again as well, so she stayed with the other four queens.

Aquaria, Miz Cracker and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo headed down the busy pier, taking in the atmosphere. They stopped to listen to a man playing the drums. When Vanessa went forward to tip him, Miz Cracker accidentally caught Aquaria's eye. They froze for a moment, their eyes locked, and then awkwardly looked away.

"What are you looking at?" asked Cracker angrily, embarrassed she'd been caught staring at Aquaria.

"Bitch," muttered Aquaria, equally embarrassed. She stormed off down the pier, tossing her long blonde hair angrily.

Vanessa arrived just as this conflict ended and she looked at Cracker anxiously. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," said Miz Cracker with a sigh.

The two queens started to head to the end of the pier, hoping to find Aquaria waiting there. Vanessa watched Miz Cracker carefully, and she could've sworn her eyes watered a little bit. When they got to the end of the pier, they saw Aquaria stood at the end, looking out over the ocean.

Vanessa nudged Cracker. "Go talk to her!"

Cracker shyly stepped forward and stood next to Aquaria as Vanessa went into the small shop nearby to look at Route 66 merchandise.

"Listen," said Miz Cracker. "I promise I never stole your looks, okay? I would never."

"I'm sorry," said Aquaria. "I was.. too harsh on you yesterday. Being on RuPaul's Drag Race has been my dream since I was a teenager. I finally achieved my dream, but then gave it all up. It hurt seeing you get placed higher than me, and hearing everybody else calling us 'twins' made everything worse. I miss our old friendship, honestly. I think you're a nice girl and all, but with everything going on, I think it's best if we stay away from each other. If we were friends.. well, things could go wrong. When I'm angry, it brings out the worst in me, and I don't want you on the receiving end of that."

"Aquaria," said Cracker, stunned and a little hurt. "I had no idea you were feeling that way. I'm sorry I got mad, okay? I can see this means a lot to you, so I'll- I'll stay away from you for now."

\---

Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams had already scooped up an armful of clothes and headed to the changing room to try them on. Yuhua, Kameron and Blair were stood awkwardly in the shop, feeling a little insecure and not willing to try anything on. Yuhua picked up a petite white dress and handed it to Blair.

"Here," said Yuhua. "Try it on, I think this would suit you."

Blair looked at Yuhua and Kameron, surprised, and then went into the changing room where Kalorie was to try it on.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Yuhua watched Blair go and smiled at Kameron.

"Yeah," Kameron nodded slowly. "I wish she had more self-confidence."

"Hey!" Yuhua nudged Kameron playfully. "Says you, Miss Introvert!"

At that moment, Kalorie came out, looking cute in a black bodysuit with purple rhinestones decorating it. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"I'm so fat," muttered Kalorie to herself sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? I hope this all made sense to everyone.  
> Who do you think Monét's crush is? Vanessa, Blair, Yuhua and Vixen have crushes too- any guesses?


	12. Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the upload delay! I've been on holiday :)  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Tw: mentions of eating disorders

Blair St. Clair looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room. She was pleasantly surprised- the white dress fit her perfectly, and really suited her. She did a little twirl, smiling sweetly and then went out to show Yuhua Hamasaki, Kameron Michaels and Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams how she looked. The three queens clapped excitedly when she twirled in front of them, and her three friends smiled at her fondly.

"Blair, you look gorgeous!" laughed Yuhua.

Blair blushed and thanked Yuhua, and then went to change back into her blue dress. Kalorie went to change back into her outfit too, and Kameron and Yuhua chatted while they waited. The four queens then went into a souvenir shop and looked at all of the Santa Monica merchandise.

\---

"Step right up and see if you can knock over three cans in one go!" shouted a man wearing a brightly coloured red suit.

Asia O'Hara, Monique Heart, Dusty Ray Bottoms, Mayhem Miller and Monét X Change approached the man, and Asia handed over $2 as it cost that much for five tries.

"We can each have a go," said Asia kindly. "I'll go first!"

Asia threw the ball and knocked over the top can. Monét and Mayhem missed completely. Dusty managed to knock two out of three over. Monique threw, and managed to hit all of them!

"You're a winner!" said the man excitedly, clapping his hands together for Monique. "You can choose any of these small prizes, well done!"

"This one looks stunning," Monique said as she selected a small brown cow plush.

At that moment, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Aquaria approached the girls, with Miz Cracker trailing behind, looking a little upset. Monét noticed this and headed over to her friend, taking her to the side quietly.

"What's up?" asked Monét softly.

"It's not a problem," muttered Cracker.

"No, tell me," said Monét.

"Aquaria told me to stay away from her." replied Cracker. "She said I bring out 'bad feelings' in her."

Monét rolled her eyes. "Stay away from that bitch."

Monét and Cracker were interrupted by Dusty screeching excitedly and they headed over to check what was going on.

"I just got a message from Blair!" said Dusty. "She's with Kameron, Kalorie and Yuhua, and they're heading to The Cheesecake Factory- they want us to join them!"

"Ooh!" said Mayhem. "I love The Cheesecake Factory!"

The eight queens headed off the pier to meet the others at The Cheesecake Factory.

\---

Kameron held the door open to let Yuhua, Blair and Kalorie into The Cheesecake Factory. The four of them stood inside and Kalorie and Kameron went up to get a table. The waiter led the four queens to a large, fourteen person table and they sat down in a row. Blair smiled kindly at Yuhua as the Asian queen sat down beside her. Kalorie texted the group chat to let the other ten queens know they had got a table. Kameron went to the toilet. A few minutes later, Eureka came in, and sat next to Kalorie. Eureka was visibly crying and Kalorie noticed instantly.

"Hey," said Kalorie. "You wanna go outside for a moment and talk?"

"Thanks," replied Eureka gratefully.

Yuhua and Blair were left alone at the table. Yuhua turned towards Blair and looked her straight in the eyes. Blair blushed, and averted her eyes. Yuhua gently put her hand on Blair's, and admired how beautiful and dainty her fingers and hands were. Blair looked surprised.

"You're beautiful, Blair." said Yuhua softly.

"Oh," said Blair as she met Yuhua's eyes, and the two queens watched each other for a moment, taking in each other's beauty. "Thank you."

At that moment, Kameron came back, and sat down next to Blair. The moment was gone, but Yuhua was happy she'd tried to form a connection with her crush. Blair was feeling a little awkward, and busied herself with selecting a cheesecake from the menu with Kameron. Yuhua gently put her hand on top of Blair's thigh and felt her tense slightly. Kameron seemed oblivious to everything going on between Yuhua and Blair, and continued talking to Blair about cheesecakes. Outside, Eureka and Kalorie were talking about The Vixen.

"And then she blew smoke right into my face!" whined Eureka.

"That sounds pretty bitchy of her," muttered Kalorie, angry that Vixen had upset Eureka. "Maybe you should just stay away from her."

"Believe me," said Eureka bitterly, "I will."

At that moment, the eight queens who had been on the pier arrived at The Cheesecake Factory with The Vixen with them. Vixen glared at Eureka and Eureka glared back. Kalorie shook her head at Eureka as the nine queens walked into the building.

"Don't rise to it, Eureka," said Kalorie sensibly. She tried to change the subject. "So, what kind of cheesecake do you want?"

"Triple chocolate!" laughed Eureka. "What about you?"

"I haven't thought about it much," said Kalorie carefully. "I was thinking I might just go for a walk on the beach or something instead?"

"Kalorie, what's going on?" asked Eureka, concerned.

"Nothing's going on!" snapped Kalorie.

"I noticed, okay?" said Eureka calmly. "You've been skipping meals and refusing to eat. Kalorie, please tell me what's happening. I'm your best friend, I'll help you through this."

"It's my own fault--" started Kalorie, trying not to cry, but Eureka cut her off.

"Don't you ever tell me it's your fault. It's not." said Eureka. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago," said Kalorie hesitantly.

"Kalorie, you've gotta eat something now." said Eureka firmly. "What you're doing could become very dangerous."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," said Kalorie defensively.

"Kalorie, this is an eating disorder." replied Eureka quietly as Kalorie buried her face in her arms. "And I'm gonna help you. Do you want to get a little bit of salad from the pier?"

Kalorie shook her head, not wanting to try, but Eureka took her hand and got her to stand up.

"We're gonna go and get some salad, alright?" said Eureka. "You can eat however much you're comfortable with- just have a go. I'll quickly let the others know where we're going."

Kalorie nodded, unable to get her words out, and watched as Eureka went inside. She quickly composed herself and fixed her slightly messy hair, and took a deep, calming breath. She could trust Eureka.

\---

Monique Heart was reading the cheesecake menu when Eureka tapped her on the shoulder. Monique was surprised to hear that Eureka and Kalorie didn't fancy cheesecake, but she nodded and told the rest of the girls that the two queens were going for salad.

The waiter came over to the table and smiled at the twelve queens. Asia ordered everyone's chosen cheesecakes and the waiter went to collect them. Minutes later, the food was brought over, and the queens were amazed by how nice the cheesecakes looked.

Vixen pulled out her phone to get a photo of her magnificent Oreo cheesecake slice. Blair gazed in awe at her lemon meringue cheesecake slice. Vanessa couldn't wait to start eating her peppermint bark cheesecake slice. The queens ate their cheesecake quickly and were very pleased with how they tasted.

"This is the nicest dessert I've had in my life!" laughed Asia.

The queens all chatted for a few minutes, content with their food. Blair St. Clair suddenly squealed with excitement after seeing something on her phone.

"You okay there, Blair?" asked Kameron.

"We HAVE to go to Disneyland!" shrieked Blair. "It's really close to where we are and I've always wanted to go and there's a deal on for groups of over ten and I'd love to go so can we please, please, please go?"

"I think we can make that happen," smiled Vixen.

"Great idea, Blair!" said Yuhua, cutely nudging Blair with her shoulder.

"What do you say, Mayhem?" asked Vixen, since Mayhem seemed to be in charge of Californian activities.

"Let's go to Disneyland!" laughed Mayhem.


	13. Santa Monica Hotel

It was now late evening in Santa Monica, and Mayhem Miller had booked the fourteen queens a hotel- two queens per room. They'd paired up: Dusty and Vanessa, Vixen and Asia, Cracker and Monét, Blair and Yuhua, Monique and Mayhem, Kameron and Aquaria. This left Kalorie and Eureka sharing a room, which Mayhem was sure they'd be fine with. The queens headed to their rooms, which were all on the same floor.

"And remember, don't all start fucking!" laughed Mayhem.

\---

Dusty Ray Bottoms was unpacking her suitcase when she had a sudden feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Vanessa Vanjie Mateo sat on the bed on the opposite side of the room, watching her. Dusty smiled at Vanessa and continued packing. Vanessa looked down at her hands and then back at Dusty, unable to take her eyes off the queen. Dusty stopped again.

"What?" asked Dusty, smiling. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," smiled Vanessa, and she turned away to hide the fact she was blushing. Dusty continued to unpack.  
\---

"I can't believe we're going to Disneyland tomorrow!" said Blair St. Clair, taking a seat on top of her single bed.

Yuhua Hamasaki smiled and sat down next to Blair on the bed. The two queens smiled at each other.

"Yuhua, I have a question," said Blair. "Do you like me? As in, romantically?"

"Of course," whispered Yuhua softly.

"Why?" said Blair doubtfully. "I'm not anything special..."

"Shh," said Yuhua, resting her head against Blair's neck. "You're beautiful, and kind, and funny, and so many more things."

Blair didn't know what to say. Yuhua chose that moment to kiss Blair's neck several times, sliding her hand through the girl's hair and holding her tight.

"Oh," said Blair awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" Yuhua pulled herself away from the young queen and looked at her.

"Yes," replied Blair carefully. "I'm just not sure I'm ready f-for anything like this..."

Yuhua looked disappointed and Blair hastily apologised.

"No need to apologise, Blair!" said Yuhua kindly. "I totally get it. Shall we just take it slow?"

Blair nodded shyly, and Yuhua placed her hand comfortingly on top of Blair's thigh, as they'd done at The Cheesecake Factory.

\---

"You're in love, aren't you?" asked The Vixen curiously.

"What do you mean?" Asia O'Hara froze.

"I've seen you with Monét," said Vixen slyly. "Damn, you'd make a good couple."

Asia felt her face getting hot.

"Your face!" laughed Vixen. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Asia hesitantly. "I just don't know if she likes me back. She's way too close to Miz Cracker."

"I think they have more of a friendship than a relationship, honestly." replied Vixen reassuringly. "Are you going to tell Monét you like her?"

"Nooo!" laughed Asia. "I don't want to get rejected!"

"Suit yourself," said Vixen, and tossed a pillow at Asia jokingly.

\---

"So," said Aquaria to Kameron Michaels. "Both the gay, white twinks in the same room."

Kameron didn't reply, and focused on unpacking her suitcase. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" said Aquaria, trying to make conversation with the muscle queen.

"Not really," said Kameron.

"Why is that?" asked Aquaria carefully.

"No reason," replied Kameron.

"Oh," said Aquaria, turning to look at Kameron. "Well, whatever happens, you've got a nice ass, Kam. You'd win prizes at a county fair for those peaches."

"Thanks," said Kameron with a smile.

The room fell silent again as Kameron continued unpacking. Aquaria tapped her fingers on the desk awkwardly and failed to think of how to start a conversation. She gave up, and started unpacking her own suitcase.

\---

The next morning, all fourteen queens were ready to go to Disneyland! They decided to get a coach to Disneyland from Los Angeles. They had the entire coach to themselves and chatted excitedly on their way to Anaheim. Sat in a row of five at the very back of the coach were Eureka, Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Dusty Ray Bottoms, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Aquaria. Four of those queens were chatting happily, but Aquaria was feeling a little isolated. She wistfully gazed out the window, watching cars speed past.

Blair St. Clair was sat by a window on her own, and was reading a Disneyland guidebook. The Vixen was sat alone in front of her, and decided to move so she could sit next to Blair.

"What are you reading?" asked Vixen.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find out what the best stuff to do at Disneyland is," explained Blair. "I've always wanted to go, and since we only have one day, I gotta make the most of it!"

"Makes sense," laughed Vixen, and she fell silent to let Blair concentrate.

Yuhua Hamasaki looked behind her and sat Blair laughing with Vixen. She frowned and turned back to Monét and Miz Cracker, who she was sat across the aisle from. Cracker looked at Yuhua, noticing the Asian girl watching Blair and Vixen.

"So, what's going on with you and Blair?" asked Cracker with a knowing smile.

"Oh god," said Yuhua. "You noticed?"

When Cracker and Monét nodded, Yuhua comically groaned and then carried on.

"Well, I've had a crush on her since the moment she entered the werkroom," explained Yuhua. "She's fucking gorgeous, am I right? And I've done a few kinda romantic things to her but I don't know if she's ready for this yet. I just wish I could.. have her, you know?"

"I feel you, Yuhua," laughed Monét. "I have a crush on someone too. They just don't know it yet."

As she said this, Monét gave a meaningful glance at Cracker, who was completely oblivious and lost in thought.

An hour later, the coach came to a stop outside Disneyland. The queens bought their tickets then entered the park. The queens all split up, most of them going off individually, but a few sticking together. Yuhua Hamasaki looked around for Blair St. Clair but the young queen had already gone.

\---

Aquaria was stood waiting in line for Star Tours, a simulator ride. The line was moving slowly but she was glad to be out of the hot Californian sun.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" asked one of the women stood behind Aquaria.

"Hey," said Aquaria.

"I work for Vital Anne and I'd like to ask you some questions about your trip," said the woman mysteriously. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," said Aquaria, thinking that 'Vital Anne' seemed somehow familiar.

"How many people are you with today?" asked the woman.

"I'm with thirteen others," said Aquaria, not bothered by this mysterious woman.

"And where will you be going after Disneyland?" she asked.

"Las Vegas, I think," said Aquaria. "We'll be camping in the Mojave desert one night I think."

"And who out of your friends is the quietest and least noticable?" laughed the woman.

"Kameron!" laughed Aquaria, still annoyed about Kameron's quietness the night before.

The woman said nothing and walked away, leaving the line for the ride. Aquaria froze for a moment, unsure why that woman had wanted to know such weird things. Aquaria also had a horrible feeling that she was being watched. Almost like there was a camera on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be sooo creeped out if someone started asking me questions like that!!


	14. In The Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little warning this chapter does contain a car accident  
> so if that will upset you, skip to the end notes for a very brief summary <3

"So, what did you think of today?" asked Yuhua Hamasaki cheerfully.

"Amazing," said Blair St. Clair, still not able to believe she'd finally been to Disneyland.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on their door. Yuhua ran over and opened the door, to see what they wanted. It was Monique Heart.

"Hurry up!" said Monique. "The rest of the girls are in the lobby getting ready to leave."

\---

An hour later, the queens had checked out of the hotel and were driving through the desert towards Las Vegas. Yuhua was driving Blair and Aquaria. Eureka was driving Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Kameron Michaels and Miz Cracker. Mayhem Miller was driving Monique and The Vixen. In the last car, Dusty Ray Bottoms was driving Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Monét X Change and Asia O'Hara in the yellow car.

Dusty was a safe driver, and had lost sight of the other three cars. Not wanting to drive any faster than her current, safe speed, she slowed down and chatted leisurely to Vanessa, who was riding shotgun as Monét and Asia chatted in the back.  
"Have you ever been to Las Vegas?" asked Vanessa.

"Once," replied Dusty. "It wasn't my favourite place."

The car fell silent for a moment. Dusty kept her eyes ahead and kept driving. Monét turned to look out the back of the car.

"Oh bitch," laughed Monét. "There's this huge truck behind us."

"Is it trying to overtake in the wrong lane?" asked Dusty, watching it carefully in the mirror.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Asia, now also watching the truck.

"He's going to hit us if he keeps--" said Monét

Time suddenly slowed down as the truck slammed into the side of the yellow car. The car skidded for a moment and then swerved off the road, tumbling into the sand beside and rolling over a few times, landing upside down beside the road. There was a horrible silence and then Vanessa groaned in pain.

"Dusty?" asked Vanessa hoarsely.

"Fuck," replied Monét quietly. "Vanessa, is that you?"

"What just happened?" groaned Asia. "Fuck, we're upside down. Are you guys okay?"

"I think I'm alright," said Monét. "I can't get my door open, though. Can anyone else?"

"No," said Asia. "We're stuck upside down, then."

Monét and Asia unbuckled their seatbelts and let themselves fall from their upside down position. They unclipped Vanessa and she fell onto the roof of the car, looking up at Dusty.

"Dusty?" asked Vanessa again, with more urgency. Dusty didn't respond.

"Shit," said Monét. "Is Dusty dead or something?"

At that moment, someone tapped the window next to Vanessa and she squealed. She heard the person call out to them.

"Help!" replied Monét. "We're trapped in the car!"

"I'm gonna help you!" replied the man. "I've called an ambulance, it's on the way now."

"Jesus Christ," said Vanessa, nudging Dusty again. "Dusty, please say something."

Asia leaned forward and undid Dusty's seatbelt, dropping her out of her seat and onto the floor of the car. Vanessa screamed.

"What was that for?" yelled Vanessa. "You could have hurt her!"

"It was better than leaving her upside down!" yelled Asia.

"Shut up!" yelled Monét. "We are stuck in this fucking car together, and we are going to get out together. Arguing won't help."

The man started trying to pull the car door open. After a few minutes, he finally managed to prise it open, and Asia and Monét climbed out. Vanessa stayed with Dusty, crying.

"Excuse me, miss," said the man. "I'll help you out now."

"I'm not leaving Dusty," said Vanessa.

"Fine," said the man, and he climbed into the car, gently pulling Dusty out. Vanessa followed them, and watched as Dusty was placed gently on the sand.

The three queens stared at Dusty. Her skin had gone a lifeless chalk white. Her leg was twisted and it looked like it had snapped. Her head was bleeding and Vanessa could see fragments of glass in Dusty's skin. She looked like a zombie.

"She's alive," said the man, looking from Dusty to Vanessa. "Just unconscious.

"Please wake up," said Vanessa, sobbing and clutching Dusty's hand.

About half a minute later, Dusty groaned and Vanessa saw her eyes flutter open. Vanessa flung herself onto Dusty, hugging her tight, but Dusty screamed in pain when she did it. Monét quickly pulled Vanessa off Dusty.

"It hurts," groaned Dusty, gasping for air.

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and two paramedics ran over to Dusty. They quickly put her on a stretcher and put her in an ambulance. Another paramedic went to Asia and Monét, who seemed in a much better state. She checked them over just to be safe. A fourth one headed to Vanessa, who hadn't noticed the sharp pain in her right leg due to her adrenaline taking over.

"I'm alright," said Vanessa, and she was helped to the ambulance where Dusty was, taking a chair next to one of the paramedics. Monét and Asia were going to also go to the hospital for a check, but would be in a paramedic's car.

"We'll take good care of your friend," said a paramedic to Vanessa. "She'll be okay."

\---

The road ahead of Eureka was empty and their green car sped towards Las Vegas, unaware of what had happened to Dusty's car. Kameron and Cracker were chatting happily in the back, and Kalorie was listening to music.

"Hey, Eureka," said Kameron. "It's almost one o'clock. Tune into a radio station for the traffic update."

The moment Eureka tuned in, the announcement blared and the four queens fell silent to listen.

"And now, for a traffic update," announced the radio station. "There has been an car accident in the desert, near Los Angeles. Drivers should be alert at all times--"

"You don't think that's any of our cars do you?" asked Cracker anxiously.

"It won't be," laughed Eureka. "Don't be paranoid."

"I'm just gonna check." said Cracker, pulling out her phone and messaging a passenger in each car.

Ten minutes later, Vixen and Blair had both replied, confirming their cars were safe. Monét hadn't replied, so Cracker tried messaging Vanessa, just in case. After another ten minutes of silence, she began to worry.

"Dusty's car aren't replying," said Cracker fearfully.

"They'll probably be distracted," said Eureka. "Don't worry about it, Cracker."

Two hours later, Eureka's car was first to arrive in Las Vegas. They waited at their meeting point- at the famous Fountains of Bellagio. About ten minutes later, Yuhua, Blair and Aquaria arrived. Five minutes after them, Mayhem, Monique and Vixen arrived. They waited for ten minutes when Cracker checked her phone, realising she had got a reply from Monét.

**Monét X Change**   
_Car flipped over. Just arrived at hospital. Me & Asia are ok. Not sure about Vanjie. Dusty not looking in great state. Not seen them since ambulance arrived. hope ur ok. xx_

"Oh my lord," said Cracker, showing the other queens the message, her hand trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Queens travel to Las Vegas  
> Dusty's car (Vanessa, Asia and Monét are passengers) is hit by a truck and crashes  
> Asia and Monét are fine  
> Dusty isn't in great shape  
> Vanessa goes with Dusty in the ambulance  
> All four are safely taken to hospital  
> All other queens arrive at Las Vegas, unaware of what happened  
> Cracker finds out what happened. :)


	15. Vanessa looks for Dusty

Dusty Ray Bottoms was in a lot of pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to focus on the room around her, but everything was a little blurry. One of her arms had several wires and bandages around it. She tried lifting that arm, but couldn't seem to move it. Her other arm was free and she turned her head a little to look at the machine near her, but any big movements caused pain to rush to her forehead. She slowly raised her free arm and gently touched her forehead. It felt rough and jagged, and when she pulled her hand away she felt blood. Panic rose inside Dusty and she suddenly realised she had no idea what happened to her or where she was. Taking quick, shallow breaths, she lunged for the call button, hitting it several times, and a doctor came in moments later.

"Is everything okay?" asked the doctor calmly.

"What does it look like?" croaked Dusty. "What happened?"

"There was a car accident," explained the doctor. "You're safe now, don't worry."

"My forehead," said Dusty slowly. "It hurts."

"You hit your head into a window and it smashed." explained the doctor. "Lots of fragments embedded themselves into your forehead, but no permanent damage- we removed all the shards a few hours ago, you were under anaesthetic and didn't feel a thing, don't worry."

"I don't remember it," said Dusty, confused. "I don't remember getting in a car in the first place. Where am I anyway?"

"Sunrise Hospital," explained the doctor gently.

"Where the fuck is that?" asked Dusty.

"Las Vegas," replied the doctor. "Please try not to swear."

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Dusty.

"I already introduced myself to you, Dusty," said the doctor. "I'm Doctor Ernie Arnold, and I'd prefer you to call me Dr. Arnold. But Ernie works too, if you're more comfortable with that."

"Oh," said Dusty, touching her head again. "Wait, where's my wig?"

"We removed it when we removed all those shards from your forehead." explained Doctor Arnold. "Also, it's covered in blood. Doctor Sanders wanted to throw it away, but I convinced her not to, so you can see it. I don't think you'll ever wear it again, though. It's ruined."

"Damn," said Dusty sadly. "What happened to my arm?"

"Broken," explained Doctor Arnold. "It's not a bad break though, it won't take long to heal at all. Your right leg is broken badly, and one of your toes on your left foot is broken."

"Wait, what the fuck?" asked Dusty, shocked. "Can I see my leg?"

Doctor Arnold gently pulled away the bedsheet and let Dusty see her legs. Her left leg looked a little messed up, but it would be fine. There were a few cuts and some large bruises, and she saw that one of her toes was very swollen and looked the wrong colour. She looked across to her right leg, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. The mangled leg had already been put into a white cast that ran from her toes to above her knee. Several screws were sticking out of the cast and four metal rods ran along the side of her leg. At the sight of it, reality hit, and she stared at it for a few moments.

"So I'd like you to try and rest for a little bit now," said Doctor Arnold, gently putting the bedsheet back. "If you need me, use the call button. You're going to be okay, Dusty. Try not to worry, please."

Doctor Arnold pressed a button next to Dusty's bed, and the pain in her forehead started to numb a little. She tried not to cry, telling herself over and over again that 'Dusty Ray Bottoms does not cry'. Alone with her thoughts, Dusty suddenly felt drowsy and started to fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

\---

Vanessa Vanjie Mateo limped furiously through the hospital towards the waiting room. Her ankle and foot hurt a little, but she didn't care. She wanted to find Dusty. She pushed open a door and entered the almost empty waiting room, where her two friends were anxiously looking at her.

"Vanessa!" said Monét X Change and Asia O'Hara in unison as they ran over to her.

"Hey guys," said Vanessa sadly.

"Are you alright?" asked Asia, noticing Vanessa's limp.

"I'm fine," said Vanessa, trying not to cry.

"Girl, you don't look or sound fine at all," said Monét, putting her arm around Vanessa and gently hugging her.

"Sit down for a moment, Vanessa," added Asia.

Vanessa obediently took a seat and slumped back into the chair, groaning. She was glad to have finally taken weight off her foot.

"Right, so you are not okay," said Asia, gesturing to Vanessa's ankle. "What happened here?"

"It's nothing, Asia." said Vanessa through gritted teeth. "I just want to find Dusty."

"Wait, you don't know where Dusty is?" asked Asia.

"I thought she was with you," said Monét.

"We got separated," said Vanessa. "Dusty got rushed off to the emergency room. I just got checked over by a doctor. And I'm fine."

"Girl, you were limping." said Monét.

"My ankle's just a little sore, that's all," explained Vanessa.

"Right," said Asia, standing up. "I'm going to take you to a doctor quickly and we'll see what they have to say about your ankle. Because it looks very swollen and you're limping. That's more than 'just a little sore', Vanessa."

Vanessa sighed and was led away by Asia. Monét checked her phone to see several messages from the other queens.

 **Miz Cracker [19:29]**  
_what the FUCK?! u serious?? which hospital you at? we're coming_

 **Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams [19:31]**  
_shit, cannot believe that happened. hope you and asia are doing alright? x_

 **Blair St. Clair [19:32]**  
_Is Dusty okay?? please find out if you can. sending best wishes xo_

 **The Vixen [19:32]**  
_Glad you and Asia are doing alright. look after each other_

 **Monique Heart [19:34]**  
_Jesus Christ_

 **Yuhua Hamasaki [19:35]**  
_Blair's freaking out. Please reply if u can!!_

 **Eureka [19:35]**  
_sending prayers your way x_

 **Blair St. Clair [19:39]**  
_Please tell me they're okay_

Monét quickly sent a reply to Miz Cracker, hoping she'd show the message to all the other queens.

\---

Miz Cracker heard her phone chime and quickly picked it up, reading the message aloud to the other queens.

 **Monét X Change [19:51]**  
_Sunrise Hospital. I'm in the waiting room alone. Just seen Vanjie- she's saying she's ok but was limping and looked exhausted. Asia took her to a doctor. She'll be fine though. Apparently Dusty was rushed to ER and Vanjie hasn't seen her since. Kinda worried. Hopefully I'll see you soon, Cracks xx_

"Let's go," said Aquaria, shoving past Miz Cracker to the car park.

Miz Cracker looked around for Yuhua Hamasaki. Out of the New York queens, Aquaria hated her and Monét and Dusty were in the hospital. She wanted to stay with Yuhua. Vixen was driving Mayhem and Monique, while Kalorie was driving Eureka, Aquaria and Kameron. Cracker spotted Yuhua sat on a bench comforting a crying Blair St. Clair.

"Blair?" asked Cracker as she approached.

"Sorry," apologised Blair. "Dusty's great, and I just hate thinking that.. well, something really bad happened to her, and--"

"We're going to go see them now," said Cracker gently. "Dusty will be okay. She's in the best place to be right now and we know the other three will be fine. Let's go."

Blair and Yuhua followed Cracker to the last car and the three queens headed to the Sunrise Hospital.

\---

"Back so soon?" chuckled Doctor Hammond as Vanessa was led by Asia into the room, desperately trying to hide her limp.

"There's no need for any of this," pleaded Vanessa.

"Vanessa's hurt," said Asia. "Can you look at her ankle please?"

"Of course," said the doctor. "Take a seat, both of you."

"I'll go find Monét if that's okay," said Asia. "Vanessa, if you need me I'll be in the waiting room."

Vanessa sighed, watching Asia leave the room while Doctor Hammond examined her own swelling ankle.

"Looks like a sprain." said Doctor Hammond. "Not a serious injury, you'll be alright fairly soon, just take it easy for the next week or so. You must have pulled a ligament at some point."

"Thanks," said Vanessa, getting up to leave.

"Hold on," laughed Doctor Hammond. "You really shouldn't keep wearing those heels. And I'll wrap your ankle up with a bandage which will help you get a little more support."

Vanessa watched as the doctor gently took off her heels. He wrapped an elastic bandage around her swollen ankle. He then passed her some flats, which she reluctantly slid on, wincing a little.

"And now you can go," laughed Doctor Hammond.

Vanessa headed straight for reception, where she asked about Dusty. She was directed to room B93 and managed to find the room after about ten minutes of getting lost. She went into the room and almost walked straight into a doctor.

"Who are you?" asked Doctor Arnold.

"Vanessa Vanjie Mateo," answered Vanessa. "I'm Dusty's best friend."

"We don't typically allow visitors here unless it's visiting hours," said Doctor Arnold, frowning. "But I'll make an exception since you were involved in the same accident. Dusty is sleeping right now and will likely wake up in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll wait." said Vanessa, sliding into a chair near Dusty's bed, glad to have taken weight off her ankle, which was now starting to really hurt.

Two and a half hours later at about half past ten at night, Dusty slowly woke up. Vanessa ran straight to Dusty's bedside, ignoring her ankle pain, and smiled. She was so glad Dusty was with her again.

"Dusty!" said Vanessa happily. "I missed you so much."

Dusty turned to look at Vanessa, managing to smile a little.

"I missed you too," said Dusty quietly.

"Does it hurt?" asked Vanessa anxiously, noticing Dusty's bandaged forehead and arm.

Dusty said nothing and looked at Vanessa.

"It hurts?" asked Vanessa.

"Not really," said Dusty. "Not right now, anyway. They gave me something strong. But it did hurt like hell, and I'm scared, Vanessa."

"It's okay to be scared," said Vanessa quietly.

Dusty felt tears welling in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry, telling herself 'Dusty Ray Bottoms does not cry'. She looked across at Vanessa and raised her slightly bruised but not broken arm, pulling off the bedsheet to reveal her broken leg.

"Oh," said Vanessa, suddenly feeling very scared for Dusty.

Dusty started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment because I want attention


End file.
